BIRD
by blankRa09
Summary: [SPECIAL FANFIC ;)]- Zitao yang kepayahan mengurus tiga burung semenjak Yifan pergi keluar China. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO [YAOI! KrisTao!]


" **Zi? Kau dimana, sayang?** "

"Hm? Aku dalam perjalanan menjemput anak-anak. Ada apa, ge?"

" **Bisa pulang cepat? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan** ,"

"Baiklah, ge,"

 **BIRD**

Oneshoot

Cast : WU Family :D

Rated : T?/T+?

Warning : YAOI! TYPO-NYA BELUM MUPON DARI IRA :3

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

 **FANFIC INI HADIAH SEKALIGUS REQUEST ajib4ff YANG UDAH MEMBERI IDENYA BUAT IRA, DAN JUGA UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN ZITAO :D**

ENJOY~

.

Zitao segera melesat menuju kediamannya setelah menjemput kedua anaknya dari tempat penitipan anak. Menurut pada Yifan yang sah menjadi suaminya lima tahun lalu, yang berhasil membuatnya melahirkan dua orang anak kembar fraternal yang berbeda kelamin.

"Thank you, Mom," seru anak perempuannya saat Zitao menurunkannya dari mobil. Zitao tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan anak lelakinya yang sedang asyik memakan coklat. "Tian Kuo, jangan terlalu banyak memakan coklat, okay?" seru Zitao, tangan kanannya menggandeng anak perempuannya dan tangan kirinya menggandeng anak lelakinya.

Tian Kuo, anak Zitao yang berjenis kelamin lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Tian Yi, anak perempuannya hanya diam saja. Keduanya baru berusia empat tahun dan masih bersekolah di paud. Zitao segera membawa anak-anaknya masuk kedalam rumah mereka, mencari Ayah dari kedua anak tersebut. "Yifan-ge?" panggilnya.

Yifan muncul dari dapur menuju ruang depan begitu mendengar suara Zitao yang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia mencium pipi anak-anaknya yang masih berusaha melepaskan sepatu mereka, dan mengecup bibir Zitao singkat. "Senang kalian sudah dirumah," gumam Yifan, kemudian menggendong Tian Yi yang berhasil melepaskan sepatunya duluan. Tian Kuo, yang mulai merasa cemburu segera merengek pada Zitao, meminta untuk digendong.

Zitao segera menggendong anaknya yang masih menggenggam coklat itu. "Tian Kuo, bagi coklatmu pada Mommy," pinta Zitao, dengan segera lelaki cilik itu menyuapi coklat yang tersisa pada Ibunya. Zitao tersenyum, mencium pipi Tian Kuo kemudian menatap Yifan. "Ada apa, ge?"

"Tidurkan anak-anak dulu, mereka sepertinya kelelahan," ujar Yifan, mendahului Zitao dan berjalan menuju kamar anak mereka yang persis berada di samping kamar mereka. Zitao mengikuti Yifan dari belakang, masuk kedalam kamar berdinding biru laut itu. Zitao dengan pelan merebahkan Tian Kuo yang mulai menguap pelan, begitu pun dengan Tian Yi yang sudah memeluk guling merah muda miliknya.

"Love you, Mom," ucap Tian Yi pelan.

"Love you, Dad ..." timpal Tian Kuo.

Kedua pemuda itu segera meninggalkan buah hati mereka yang mulai terlelap setelah mengecup kening mereka. Yifan segera membawa Zitao menuju kamar. "Aku akan pergi keluar China sore ini,"

Zitao menghela napas. Ia memang sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, "Kemana?"

"Amsterdam. Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang ada disana," jawab Yifan, berhati-hati agar pemuda yang berstatus istrinya itu tidak marah.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"-ucapan Zitao terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

Yifan bergidik ngeri. Sifat intimidasi-nya benar-benar dipelajari dan diikuti oleh istrinya. "Seminggu. Tak lama, _rite_?"

"Kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?" Zitao melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, ia benar-benar terlihat seperi seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tawanan.

"Sayang, aku hanya akan pergi selama seminggu, bukan setahun. Untuk pakaian sudah kukemasi, tapi haruskah kukemasi juga barang-barangku yang lain?" ujar Yifan, mendekat pada Zitao dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu. "Kau mengizinkanku?"

Zitao, kembali menghela napas. "Yah, pergilah,"

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Zitao penuh kasih. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bukan?" serunya, kemudian memeluk istrinya. Zitao tersenyum, membalas pelukan suaminya. "Belikan aku tas Gucci terbaru yah," ucapnya, yang membuat Yifan terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yifan melepaskan pelukannya pada Zitao, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. "Ah, ya! Satu hal lagi, Zi!"

"Apa itu?"

"... Jangan lupa untuk mengurus Yin, Yang, dan Zifan yah,"-Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, disusul teriakan kesal Zitao.

.

.

.

.

"Mom, Daddy kemana?" Tian Yi mulai mengoceh, tidak menemukan Ayahnya saat makan malam dimulai.

"Tian Yi, berdoa," ucapan Zitao membuat gadis cilik itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa pelan. Setelah selesai mengucapkan apa yang mereka syukuri dalam hati, barulah Zitao menjawab, "Ayah kalian sedang pergi selama seminggu keluar China, mengunjungi kakek,"

"Kakek? Kakek kenapa Mom?"

"Daddy kalian kangen sama kakek,"

Tian Kuo mengerutkan dahinya, "Daddy cudah becal, tidak boleh kangen-kangen,"

Zitao tertawa mendengarnya. "Hei, seorang anak selalu diperbolehkan rindu pada orangtuanya, Tian Kuo,"

Tian Kuo mendengus, sedikit tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ibunya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah berumur 29 tahun merindukan ayahnya? Menurutnya itu konyol. "Ayo, makanlah," Zitao memotongkan ayam panggang dan memberikannya pada kedua anaknya.

"Oiya, Mom," Tian Yi berseru, membuat Zitao menoleh.

".. –Jangan lupa memberi makan Yin, Yang,-"

"-Dan Tshifan (Zifan)!" Tian Kuo segera menimpali. Zitao menepuk dahinya. Ia hampir lupa untuk memberi makan tiga burung perliharaan suaminya. "Iya, nanti, sekarang, kita makan dulu," ujar Zitao, segera menyendokkan masakannya kedalam mulutnya.

...

Zitao tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Setelah bekerja seharian dan pulang untuk mengurusi rumah dan kedua anaknya, akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang dan tanpa seseorang yang selalu memeluknya atau terkadang meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan tidak senonoh. Zitao merasa tidurnya tidak pernah sepulas ini, dan ia merasa sangat nyaman. Hingga suara ketukan dan dobrakan dari pintu kamarnya membuatnya menggeliat kesal.

Samar-samar, ia dengar suara kedua anaknya yang memanggilnya dengan ketakutan. Segera Zitao bangkit dari tidur cantiknya dan berlari menuju pintu, mendapati malaikat kecilnya yang tampak ketakutan. Bahkan Tian Yi sudah menangis duluan. "Mom, aku takut ..." ucapnya sendu, memeluk kaki panjang Zitao. Tian Kuo diam saja. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. Tangan Zitao segera memeluk kedua anaknya dan membawa keduanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zitao, masih dalam kepanikan karena kedua anaknya masih saja ketakutan.

"Huhuhu, Mommy aku takut ..."-Tian Yi terus saja menangis, memeluk Ibunya. Zitao mengusap kepala kedua anaknya. Tian Kuo masih saja tidak bergeming, menampakkan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Takut apa? Tian Yi sayang, berhentilah menangis,"-Zitao mulai ikut menangis, tidak tega melihat kedua anaknya yang ketakutan.

"Mommy ... huhu, Mommy, Zifan daritadi mengeong (berkicau) dan menatap kami melalui jendela. Aku takut Mommy, hiks ..." ujar Tian Yi, masih memeluk Zitao erat. Pemuda cantik itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud anaknya itu. Zifan, salah satu burung peliharaan Yifan berkicau dengan nyaring dan itu membuat anak-anaknya takut.

"Tian Yi sayang, berhentilah menangis ..." ucapnya lembut, menyeka air mata anak gadisnya itu dan mengusap kepala Tian Kuo yang masih terdiam ketakutan. "Mommy akan memarahi Zifan, jadi tunggu Mommy disini, okay?" ujar Zitao, yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan tidak setuju dari Tian Kuo.

"Tidak! Mommy.. Mommy tetap dicini cama Tian Kuo!" serunya gemetar. Zitao tersenyum, memeluk kedua anaknya dan mengusap punggung mereka. "Mommy hanya akan memarahi Zifan, setelah itu kembali. Mommy berjanji," balas Zitao, melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap putra-putrinya yang masih sesegukan. Zitao kemudian menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk segera tidur diranjangnya, lalu menyelimuti keduanya dan memberikan kecupan pada kening mereka.

Langkah Zitao sangat cepat menuju keluar rumah, dengan geram dia membuka pintu rumah dan berlari menuju halaman depan. Sebenarnya, ia juga takut keluar rumah pada larut malam. Namun, melihat anak-anaknya yang ketakutan membuatnya naik pitam.

"Huh," Zitao menghela napas, menatap Zifan, burung peliharaan Yifan. Dan ia mulai merasa menyesal sekarang.

Ada tiga burung yang Yifan pelihara. Yin dan Yang, adalah sepasang burung elang spesies _Haliaetus Leucocephalus_ yang terkenal. Yifan membelinya dengan bangga dan menunjukkannya pada Zitao, mengatakan bahwa kedua burung tersebut menggambarkan dirinya dengan Yifan. Elang yang dipelihara Yifan kabarnya adalah burung yang romantis dan setia pada pasangannya. Zitao masih ingat, suaminya itu berceloteh bahwa ia seperti Yang yang mengurus Yin dengan penuh romansa dan setia.

Lalu, Zifan. Burung hantu jenis _bay owl_ itu merupakan hadiah dari Zitao untuk Yifan pada ulang tahun suaminya. Yifan sangat senang saat menerima burung hantu pemberiannya. Ia tak berhenti menciumi pasangannya itu dan berakhir pada ranjang, yang membuat Zitao melahirkan dua anak kembar. Bahkan Yifan memberikan nama untuk burung itu Zifan, gabungan nama Zitao dengannya.

Zitao menggeleng kasar, ia lupa menutup sangkar besi itu dengan sarung besar berwarna abu-abu. Yifan sudah mengingatkannya untuk menutupi sangkar Zifan setiap malam, atau Zifan akan terus berkicau dengan nyaring, berusaha mencari mangsa pada malam hari. Pantas saja kedua anaknya itu ketakutan. Burung hantu itu terus saja menatap mereka dan tampangnya sangat menyeramkan.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menutup sangkar besi si burung hantu, dan memasuki rumahnya, menghambur kepada kedua anaknya yang sudah tertidur.

Sebentar.

Rasanya ada yang janggal.

.

.

.

Insomnia Zitao, kambuh.

...

"Zitao? Kau bisa pergi kerumah Tuan Do? Ia sudah terlambat dari tenggat waktu yang ditentukan,"

"Oh? Iya, bisa. Aku akan pergi sekarang," Zitao mengambil jaket baseball-nya yang ia taruh diatas meja kerjanya. Rekan kerjanya yang tadi memintanya untuk pergi mengangguk, kemudian kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

Zitao menghela napas. Inilah pekerjaannya, sebagai seorang editor komikus, ia bertugas untuk membantu komikus mencari ide, mengumpulkan data untuk komik maupun menagih naskah komik yang seharusnya sudah dikumpulkan sebelum tenggat waktu yang ditentukan. Ia segera keluar dari tempat kerjanya menuju mobil berwarna merah miliknya.

Sungguh, Zitao sangat mengantuk sekarang. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan harus kembali bekerja di pagi hari. Oh Tuhan, Zitao butuh tidur. Bagaimana pun, kejadian semalam bukan salah anaknya. Berkali-kali Zitao mengutuk burung hantu yang membuat anak-anaknya ketakutan dan mengganggu tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, handphone Zitao berdering. Segera pemuda cantik itu meminggirkan mobilnya pada sisi jalanan dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

" **Mom! Ini Tian Yi!** "

"Oh, sayang?" Zitao menatap layar handphone-nya sebentar. Rupanya anaknya menggunakan handphone milik guru paud mereka untuk meneleponnya.

" **Mommy, tadi pagi Tian Kuo menggoyang rumah Yin dan Yang!** " seruan Tian Yi tampak menyalahkan Tian Kuo, adiknya yang hanya berselisih lima menit itu. Dan suara Tian Kuo yang menggerutu cadel membuat Zitao terkekeh.

"Lalu? Apakah rumah Yin dan Yang roboh?" tanya Zitao, masih terkikik geli. Rumah yang dimaksudkan Tian Yi tentu saja sangkar.

" **Iya!** "

Zitao kembali membelalak. "Benarkah? Rumah Yin dan Yang kuat, Tian Yi, ada Yin dan Yang pula didalamnya. Pasti berat. Tidak mungkin roboh hanya dengan goyangan dari adikmu,"-ia mulai panik.

" **Aku tidak bohong, Mom! Tian Kuo tadi mendorongnya, seperti Daddy yang mendorong kulkas,** " ujar Tian Yi, kembali memojokkan Tian Kuo. Suara Tian Kuo terdengar, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin memindahkan sangkar burung Yin dan Yang.

"Tian Yi? Kau tidak berbohong pada Mommy, _rite_?"

" **Tidak Mom, Tian Kuo menjatuhkan rumah Yin dan Yang!** "-Dan Zitao langsung memutus telepon dan melesat secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Zitao merasa akan pingsan begitu melihat sangkar burung elang itu tersungkur jatuh ketanah. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana anak lelakinya itu bisa menjatuhkan sangkar burung yang cukup berat itu? Apalagi didalamnya terdapat dua ekor elang yang bertubuh besar dan tegap, sangat tidak memungkinkan bahwa anak kecil berumur empat tahun menjatuhkan sangkar burung seberat itu!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Zitao mengangkat kembali sangkar burung itu dan memposisikannya tegak kembali. Yin dan Yang berkicau tepat dihadapannya seolah sangat marah. "Maafkan aku," Zitao segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon maaf pada kedua burung yang menatapnya tajam itu.

Zitao melangkah lesu, masuk kedalam rumahnya dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. "Huh, ini semua salah gege!" gerutunya. Yah, seandainya Yifan tidak memelihara binatang, maka ia bisa merasa tenang. Selama ini, suaminya yang mengurus ketiga burung yang menurutnya juga sama menyebalkannya seperti suaminya.

Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap, tertidur diatas sofa.

.

.

.

"Eung?" Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya begitu merasa bahwa sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya. Ia merenggangkan kedua lengannya, kemudian menguap pelan. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, ia menggaruk bawah punggungnya yang terasa agak gatal. "Oh, yeah~" desahnya nyaman sambil tetap menggaruk punggungnya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia melirik menatap jam dinding yang persis berada dihadapannya. Ia masih menatap jam dinding itu dengan perasaannya nyaman. Ia tertidur mungkin sekitar jam 10 atau tidak jam 11, dan terbangun jam 3 sore. Bangun dari tidur yang sangat panjang benar-benar membuat Zitao serasa disurga.

"Sudah jam 3, ya ..." gumamnya pelan.

Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore.

Sudah jam 3 sore.

Jam 3 sore.

3 sore.

Sore.

.

.

Zitao lupa pada pekerjaannya dan juga lupa menjemput anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

" **Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah kerumah Tuan Do dan mengambil naskah komiknya,** "

Zitao semakin merasa bersalah, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

" **Tidak apa-apa, Zitao. Aku mengerti kalau kau kelelahan,** " ucap rekan kerja Zitao di seberang telepon, membuat Zitao bernafas lega walaupun masih merasa bersalah. Akhirnya, rekan kerjanya yang memintanya untuk segera pergi mengambil naskah komik pun yang mengambilnya.

Zitao menutup pembicaraan sembari menghela napas gusar. Diperhatikannya kedua anaknya yang tampak kebingungan dan kelelahan balik menatapnya. Ia mengusap kepala Tian Yi dan Tian Kuo. "Maafkan Mommy yah sayang. Mommy terlambat menjemput kalian," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mommy," jawab Tian Yi, tersenyum kepada Ibu-nya itu.

"Mommy, ayo kita pulang! Tian Kuo ngantuk," seru Tian Kuo, menggerutu dan menguap beberapa kali.

Zitao langsung teringat akan ulah nakal anak lelakinya itu, "Tian Kuo, cemilan untukmu akan Mommy kurangi! Kau sudah berbuat nakal pada Yin dan Yang,"-dan langsung saja mata kecil Tian Kuo yang mirip dengan Zitao membulat.

"Tian Kuo hanya ingin Yin dan Yang melihat mawal melah dicamping cangkal Tshifan, Mommy!" Tian Kuo berusaha membela dirinya, membuat Zitao merasa gemas dan mencubit pipi anak itu. "Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh memakan pudding susu malam ini," serunya, yang kembali membuat Tian Kuo mendengus kesal dan Tian Yi tertawa karenanya.

...

Malam itu, Zitao harus memeriksa naskah komik yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh sang komikus. Ia baru saja selesai menidurkan kedua anaknya dan mencuci pakaian kotor. Sekarang, ia punya waktu untuk pekerjaannya.

Zitao mengambil handphone-nya, kemudian menelepon sang komikus yang baru saja mengirim naskah komiknya pada fax rumah Zitao.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu, Nona Lin. Saya sudah membaca naskah komik anda, susunannya sudah jelas dan ini siap diterbitkan. Apakah anda mempunyai gambar tertentu untuk dijadikan cover komik? Atau perlukah saya yang mengurusnya?" tanya Zitao sambil menghitung berapa lembar naskah komik tersebut.

Selanjutnya, senyum masam Zitao mengembang, sang komikus memintanya untuk membantu membuatkan cover komik karena tidak sempat membuatnya dan tidak memiliki waktu lagi. "Baiklah, akan saya urus. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Nona Lin,"-Zitao segera menutup telepon dan berlari menuju meja kerjanya, menyalakan komputer.

Ia mulai membuat cover untuk sampul komik, menentukan font apa yang harus dipakai dan warna sampul apa yang yang cocok.

 _ **JDEERR!**_

Suara petir membuat Zitao bergidik kaget. Kemudian, gemuruh suara hujan terdengar. Zitao beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berlari menuju kamar anaknya, semoga saja mereka tidak terbangun dan tidak ketakutan. Ibu dua anak itu menghela napas lega saat ia melihat kedua anaknya yang masih terlelap, terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Zitao kembali menuju meja kerjanya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil mendengarkan lagu dan memasang headphone pada telinganya, berusaha mengalihkan suara hujan yang cukup ribut diluar sana dan memanjakan telinganya dengan lagu kesukaannya.

Zitao mulai bergumam tak jelas mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengarkan, ia sudah merasa cukup nyaman dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Tidak memperdulikan suara hujan yang masih turun.

.

.

Hujan.

.

Berarti, halaman rumahnya basah.

.

Yin, Yang dan Zifan berada di halaman depan rumahnya.

.

" _ **Kalau hujan, masukkan Yin, Yang dan Zifan pada sangkar kayu. Lalu bawa masuk kedalam rumah**_ ,"

.

" _Oh My God_!"-Zitao melepaskan headphone yang berada ditelinganya dan langsung berlari keluar menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Ia lupa kalau tiga burung peliharaan suaminya berada diluar halaman. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tiga sangkar kayu dan pergi keluar rumah, ditatapinya Yin dan Yang yang sudah kedinginan itu, sedangkan ia harus membuka terlebih dahulu sarung besar yang menutupi jeruji besi milik Zifan. Burung hantu itu juga sudah kebasahan.

Diterpa hujan, Zitao mengambil satu sangkar kayu, kemudian memasang sarung tangan tebal dan memindahkan Yin. Kemudian ia memindahkan Yang, burung elang itu sangat kedinginan dan juga basah, sama seperti dirinya. "Oh, Tuhan ..." Zitao mengeluh begitu merasa kedinginan, dengan cepat, ia memindahkan Zifan yang kembali berkicau nyaring. Semoga saja anak-anaknya tidak terbangun mendengar suara ribut dari hujan dan juga kicauan nyaring burung hantu.

Pemuda cantik itu memasukkan satu per satu sangkar burung kayu itu kedalam rumahnya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup, ia mengucnci pintu rumahnya dan menatapi ketiga burung yang tampaknya menggigil itu. Zitao segera mengambil kain untuk menutupi Zifan, agar burung hantu itu berhenti berkicau bodoh.

"Hhh ..." Zitao menghela napas. Kali ini, ia harus mengganti bajunya dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pekerjaannya kembali tertunda.

...

Hari ini, tugas Zitao sebagai seorang penjaga burung tamatlah sudah. Suaminya, Wu Yifan, sudah tiba dirumah mereka dengan membawa barang yang cukup banyak. Koper, oleh-oleh untuk kedua anaknya dan juga barang pesanan Zitao, tas Gucci.

"Mana pelukan Daddy?" seru Yifan, tersenyum melihat Tian Yi dan Tian Kuo berlari ke arahnya. Dengan cepat mereka memeluk Yifan hingga pemuda tampan itu terjatuh.

"Daddy! Daddy bawa barbie Tian Yi, kan?" si gadis kecil segera melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berlari menuju barang bawaan Yifan. Ayah dari dua anak itu mengangguk. Kemudian memberikan mainan pesanan Tian Yi dan sebuah mobil truck untuk Tian Kuo. Tidak lupa ia memberikan syal rajut dari Ibunya untuk Tian Yi dan Tian Kuo. Kedua anak cilik itu segera saja bermain dan berlari kesana kemari.

"Sayang? _How are you_?"-Yifan mendekat pada Zitao yang menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipatkan didadanya. Saat Yifan hendak menciumnya, ia langsung mengambil jarak. Yifan terheran-heran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Zitao menggeleng, kemudian menarik koper milik Yifan dan oleh-oleh untuknya. "Istirahatlah, aku akan mencuci pakaian kotormu,"

Yifan mulai merasa ada yang salah. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Zitao, hingga dahinya berkerut. "Kau sakit?!"

"Tidak apa. Hanya flu biasa," sahut Zitao, mencari alasan agar Yifan tidak bersikap berlebihan.

"Zitao, kau membohongiku. Seharusnya kau yang istirahat!"-dengan cepat Yifan menggendong Zitao, membuat kedua anaknya kebingungan melihat Ayahnya yang membawa Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Tian Kuo, Mommy kenapa? Ayo, kita ikuti Daddy!" ujar Tian Yi kepada adiknya.

"Jangan, katanya Kai concaengnim, kalau Mommy dan Daddy macuk kamal belcama belalti tidak boleh diganggu," timpal Tian Kuo.

Tian Yi terdiam beberapa saat, "Kamu pintar, ya,"

"Iya, dong!" seru Tian Kuo, menunjukkan deretan gigi susu-nya.

.

.

"Kau baik saja? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit?"-Yifan membaringkan Zitao dikasur mereka, kemudian tangannya menyentuh kening Zitao. Hangat.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya kelelahan," jawab Zitao, kemudian berbalik, menatap kearah yang berlawanan dengan suaminya.

Yifan menghela napas, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah bekerja. Apakah gajiku tidak cukup untuk membiayai keluarga kita?" timpalnya, mengusap kepala Zitao dengan lembut. Pemuda cantik itu dengan cepat langsung menatap Yifan dengan kesal, membuat si tampan sedikit tersentak.

"Ini bukan masalah tentang gaji ataupun yang lain! Ini masalah tentang tiga burung menyebalkan itu!" bentaknya.

Dahi Yifan sudah berkerut sekarang, "Tiga burung? Maksudmu Yin, Yang dan Zifan?" tanyanya.

Zitao mengangguk kesal, bibirnya ia kerucutkan, membuat Yifan menatapnya dengan intens. "I-istirahatlah, aku mandi dulu sebentar," ujar Yifan, beranjak dari tepi kasur, hendak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Kekesalan Zitao bertambah dua kali lipat, merasa bahwa Yifan tidak menanggapi dengan serius omongannya barusan.

.

"Gege menyuruhku untuk mengurus burung-burung itu! Sedangkan mengurus 'burung-mu' saja sudah susah! Bagaimana mengurus burung-burung yang lain!"

.

Yifan melongo mendengar perkataan polos istrinya barusan. Zitao, menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dan tidak menyadari apa saja yang baru diucapkan. Yifan menatap istri-nya dengan sangat intens. Ucapan kesal Zitao, entah kenapa membuat hasratnya kembali datang.

Zitao mulai kebingungan saat Yifan menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka. Dan semakin terheran-heran saat suaminya itu berjalan kembali menuju dirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Zitao membulatkan matanya hebat begitu Yifan merangkak naik keranjang mereka, dan semakin mendekat pada dirinya. "Ge, gege! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"-ia mulai panik.

Kedua tangan Yifan kini sudah menangkup pelipis Zitao, membuat pemuda cantik itu merona hebat. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada diriku hari ini," gumam Yifan, masih menatap Zitao dengan intens. Zitao mulai merasa was-was. "Ge-gege!"

".. –Jadi terima saja,"-selanjutnya, Yifan sudah mencium bibir kecil milik Zitao, mengulum bibir _curve_ itu dengan rasa yang menuntut. Membuat Zitao terkejut dan memukul-mukul dada bidang milik suaminya. Si tampan tidak merespon apapun. Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Zitao, yang akhirnya berhasil. Zitao tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya nanti, yang jelas ia tidak bisa melawan gairah suaminya itu.

Yifan melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga menghasilkan benang saliva yang tipis. Ia menatap istrinya yang sudah kepayahan menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Yifan mulai mengecup setiap lekuk wajah Zitao. Keningnya, pipinya, hidung mancung Zitao dan juga dagu si cantik.

"Ge, jangan sekarang!" Zitao mulai membentak saat Yifan sudah membuka kancing kemeja-nya. Yifan tidak perduli. Jika gairahnya sudah memuncak, apapun yang menghalanginya tidak akan mempan, walau kondisi istrinya sedang kurang baik sekarang, ia tetap membiarkan dirinya menyentuh Zitao.

"Eungh~"-Yifan mulai menggigit leher mulus milik sang istri, membuat sang pemilik mengerang pelan. Zitao berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, tidak ingin membuat gairah suaminya semakin memuncak jika mendengar suara desahnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia sudah mendesah saat Yifan mulai memberikan tanda di sana-sini pada leher dan dada atasnya.

Dan Zitao langsung menarik rambut milik suaminya saat tangan Yifan mulai meremas kejantanannya. "Awh!" Yifan langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat rambut emasnya ditarik secara kasar oleh Zitao, membuat permainannya berhenti seketika.

Zitao mulai menatapnya tak suka, kemudian menunjuk kearah pintu yang mulai mengeluarkan suara ' _Lapar! Lapar!_ '. Hei, sejak kapan pintu bersuara? Yifan kembali menoleh kearah Zitao dengan tatapan yang tidak mengerti, kemudian teriakan dari arah pintu kembali terdengar dan membuat si tampan itu mengangguk paham. Kedua anaknya mulai kelaparan dan jelas menuntut sang Ibu untuk memasakkan makanan untuk mereka.

Yifan beranjak dari ranjang dan segera membuka pintu, melihat kedua anaknya yang mulai kesal. "Daddy! Kami lapar!" seru si gadis cilik.

"Mana Mommy?" Tian Kuo menyahut, memaksa masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya, namun segera ditahan oleh Yifan.

"Mommy mau istirahat dulu, jangan diganggu. Tadi Daddy beli kue bulan kesukaan kalian, ada diatas meja makan," seru Yifan, berusaha membuat anak-anaknya tidak mengganggu aktifitas yang akan ia lanjutkan bersama Zitao.

Tian Yi segera berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Tian Kuo yang masih menatap Ayahnya. "Kue bulannya ici apa?" tanyanya.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya, "Ng .. keju?"

"Yeeey!" Tian Kuo langsung berlari, menyusul saudari perempuannnya yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Yifan tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya itu, kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka dan menatap Zitao yang kebingungan.

.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan, sayang?"

.

 _Sepertinya Tian Yi dan Tian Kuo akan memiliki adik._

.

.

..

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Epilogue~~**

Tian Yi dan Tian Kuo sedang berkelahi sekarang. Kue bulan yang dibelikan oleh Ayahnya hanya 3. Masing-masing sudah memakan satu, dan kini tersisa satu. Baik Tian Yi dan Tian Kuo tidak mau mengalah. "Tian Kuo! Kau harus mengalah pada perempuan!" bentak Tian Yi, menghalau adiknya mengambil kue bulan yang berada dibelakang badannya.

"Tidak! Kau kakak! Kakak mengalah pada adiknya!" hardik Tian Kuo jauh lebih keras. Mendengar bentakan Tian Kuo, tubuh Tian Yi seketika bergetar, kemudian melemas. Adiknya, segera melesat dan menghabiskan kue bulan itu.

"Hu .. Hu .. Huwaaa,"-tangis Tian Yi meledak sudah. Tian Kuo terkejut, dan dia jauh lebih terkejut saat melihat Tian Yi berlari menuju kamar orangtua mereka. Pasti dia ingin melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Anak lelaki itu dengan cepat menyusul kakaknya sebelum ia kena marah lagi.

Anak gadis itu berlari dengan sangat cepat, sambil sesegukan, tanpa menghiraukan suara adiknya yang meminta maaf, ia membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya.

"Daddy! Mommy! Tian Kuo memben-,"

.

"ASTAGA! GE! ADA TIAN YI!"

"What the Hell?!"

.

Tian Yi, menganga lebar. Dan Tian Kuo yang baru saja masuk juga ikut menganga bersama kakaknya.

.

.

"DADDY, KAU APAKAN MOMMY KAMI?!"

.

..

 **REAL FIN~~**

 **Okay, ira gatau kalo fanfic ini bagus atau nggak, yang jelas ira buat aja :v Motto ira, YANG PENTING MAH JADI! :v**

 **So, ajib4ff, what do you think about this fanfic? Kamu puas atau nggak? Maafkan ira jika fanficnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu :'v**

 **AND, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO :D semoga makin cakep, makin imut, makin unyu-unyu(?), wushu-nya makin jago, karir-nya melunjak, dan yang terpenting sehat selalu. God Bless You babe~ :V**

 **Buat readers, gimana nih ff ini? Ancur yah wkwkwk :v soalnya ira buat fanfic ini kilat dan dalam keadaan sakit perut :'v Oiya, sebelum readers bertanya, ira bakal menjelaskan sesuatu :v**

 **Q : "Kenapa YAOI? Kenapa gak GS aja?"**

 **A : "Soalnya ira gabisa buat ff GS, entah kenapa rasanya feel ira kalo nulis ff GS itu gaada sama sekali. Mungkin karena ira fujoshi yang terlaknat(?) wkwk"**

 **Q : "Kenapa cuma Tian Kuo yang cadel? Kenapa Tian Yi ga ikutan cadel?"**

 **A : "Ira pengen memberi kesan kalau Tian Yi itu keliatan lebih dewasa dari adeknya, Tian Kuo. Dan juga, yang request ff ini minta kalo anak cowoknya itu cadel :D"**

 **Q : "Kenapa Zitao bisa hamil dan melahirkan? Bukannya dia laki-laki di fanfic ini? Kalau begitu, harusnya perempuan"**

 **A : "Gini, ira kan gabisa buat ff GS, tapi ira mau buat ff marriage life yang ada anaknya :V jadi ira buat zitao disini bisa ngelahirin walaupun seorang bapak-bapak(?)"**

 **Q : "Jadi, Yifan disini suami, Zitao istri, begitu?"**

 **A : "Yups, benar sekali!"**

 **Q : "Ibu disini Zitao, sedangkan Ayah itu Yifan?"**

 **A : "BINGO!"**

 **Q : "Kenapa NC-nya ga dilanjutin?"**

 **A : "ira belum jago buat ff NC-an :V nanti kalo udah jago, ira usahain buat ff rated M"**

 **Q : "ada sequelnya gak?"**

 **A : "Hm .. kalo banyak yang ngerespon dan nge-review *eh :v ira bakal bikin sequel :V :V"**

 **Okay, thanks for your attention everyone!**

 **Sekian dan terimareview :v**

 **Last, MIND TO REVIEW? Ira butuh Review anda :V**


End file.
